Arsenica
Mentality Arsenica is seen as cold, merciless, and haughty to the few that she had graced her presence with. She’s quiet and standoffish most of the time, only speaking occasional, short sentences to Nightmare. It is rumored that no one has ever seen her smile. Quirk Super-Strength 'Example: '''Can lift up to 1 ton of weight and can punch 25k newtons (1 ton is roughly the weight of a bear.) She can punch through a floor easily, and throw someone at a rate of 25mph. History ''“Hey, Ana, do you like anyone at the moment?” “Like?” "Y’know!! Like, as in--love!!” “…What does that even mean? ” Arsenica was a name that struck fear into the hearts of men in Zhengzhou, a crime-infested city in the Hunan Province. When she was born, her parents deserted her on the side of the road, fearing that she was a hellspawn due to her horns. She was raised in an orphanage until the age of 4, where her quirk first showed itself in a freak accident where she shoved a fellow orphan a little too hard off of the swing. The boy fell headfirst and never got up again. Soon after that, the local Chinese mafia boss picked her out of the orphanage due to her powerful quirk, and put her through grueling training in order to become a debt collector. At the age of 10, she was a nearly unstoppable force. Many men would rather flee the country or commit suicide than suffer a beating at her hands, which was said to have the strength of a hundred men. Love, hate, happiness, despair…For as long as I can remember, emotions like that were just empty words on a flat screen. They had no meaning to me. At the age of 14, she was shipped to Wayhaven as nothing more than a means to an end. A bargaining tool to be traded by powerful men. A young girl, with no control over her own fate. Sold off like cattle. I know this would happen eventually, but…why does my chest ache so much? She looked up at her new boss with empty red eyes. He was tall, with white hair and a surprisingly kind smile. “Nice to meet you, Anastasia.” She felt her eyes widen slightly as she nods back, temporarily speechless. Stunned by that smile, the warmth behind it, a warmth she hadn’t seen, felt, or heard of in so, so long. She fell into a routine. Almost every day, she’d run some small errands for him. And each time she came back, there was always that same smile. The same warmth. “Nice job, Ana!” She felt herself grin. ”Hmm…When you love someone, it means…It means you just want to see them all the time, you know?? They’re like a ray of sunshine in your life!! And…You’d want to spend the rest of your life with them!!” Ah. If love is like that, then…The person I like, it’s got to be that person. It’s got to be him. Right, Kaz? Equipment/Weaponry Arsenica uses combat bracers. Category:OC Category:OC Villains Category:Villains